


Farm Station Beacon

by Tigger_14



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigger_14/pseuds/Tigger_14
Summary: Miller thoughts as they found the beacon from Farm Station.





	Farm Station Beacon

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about when Miller found out that there was a beacon from Farm Station. I watched the episode again and was wondering what he must have been thinking, finding out the station that his boyfriend is from is actually on the Earth. So here are what I imagine he thought.

_The beacon was from Farm Station._

 

             That thought ran through his head about a hundred times after Monty said it and as Bellamy and Raven talked over what to do. He couldn’t believe that after four months there may have survivors from another station He couldn’t believe that after four months he may actually see him again. Get to hold him in his arms. God, he missed Bryan so much it was like a constant ache in his chest. Miller had prayed so many times that Bryan was still alive. That he was okay.

 

             _Calm down. He may not even be there. It may not be him. Don’t get your hopes up only to be disappointed._

            He cloud hear the rest of them talking and tuned back in. “Sector 8,” said Monty.

 

            _Shit. That’s Ice Nation._ “That’s Ice Nation,“ Miller said aloud.

 

            Raven spoke up next, “Protocol says me go home. Let the chancellor decide what to do.”

 

            Miller looked over at Bellamy and in response Bellamy said, “Screw Protocol. The Chancellor’s not from Farm Station. Monty is. So is Miller’s Boyfriend. Its your call.” He looked at Miller and Monty. Miller gave him a hard look at the mention of his boyfriend. He felt his chest constrict just the tiniest bit.

 

            Monty and Miller exchanged a look. “Let’s do this,” said Monty.

 

            “Do you have to ask?” Miller said, looking at Bellamy.

 

            Miller heard Bellamy tell Octavia to try to keep up and then after that he tuned out and fell into his thoughts. Bryan was from Farm Station and came down on that part of the Ark. If the beacon is there, he could still be alive. Miller tried not to get his hopes up knowing that it was a long shot. They fell in Ice Nation. If the decent to Earth didn’t kill him, Ice Nation may have.

 

            Miller closed his eyes and put his head back. Ever since he came down to Earth, he hated himself. He just had to go and steal on the Ark and get himself arrested. He left Bryan up there alone. Didn’t even get to say goodbye to him and now he might really be dead and Miller would never get to see his beautiful smile or eyes again. Feel his body against his as they cuddled and whispered sweet nothings to each other.

 

            What he missed most about the Ark was Bryan. Ever since they met, he consumed his thoughts. Bryan was the one thing that kept him going down on Earth, kept him fighting through the Grounders. Fighting through Mount Whether. Just to be able to hold him would be amazing. Miller is on the Guard and has his own quarters so they could live together if Bryan was up for that. That would be a major step for their relationship. They didn’t live together on the Ark.

 

            Thinking about Bryan was making Miller both sad and hopeful. He didn’t want to get his hopes up only to be crushed, but it was impossible not to be a little hopeful. He missed his boyfriend so much and wanted so badly the chance to apologize for leaving him on the Ark. He really wanted to kiss him too. Bryan was kind of shy, but he was confident when it came to kissing and damn did Miller love that. They had had sex a few times on the Ark when they could be alone long enough and Miller thought about those times often late at night in his room. The feel of Bryan under and on top of him, kissing him everywhere, feeling Bryan around him.

 

            Thinking about this, Miller started to get a little aroused and he was grateful that they had reached their destination. Thoughts of Bryan always brought him joy and a little sadness, but now it was time for the truth. No matter how this went, no matter if he got Bryan back or not, Miller swore that he would never give up fighting. He would never give up on life because Bryan wouldn’t want that for him. If it came down to it, he would live for Bryan.


End file.
